It Was Supposed To Be So Simple
by Ashling Alroy
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple hunting trip. But no. When you were with Arthur, nothing was simple. It was supposed to be his day off. But No. Something or someone was always waiting for the Knights of Camelot, their King, and his unlucky manservant.
1. Prologue

It was supposed to be a simple hunting trip.

But no. When you were with Arthur, nothing was simple. It was supposed to be his day off.

But no. The Prat wanted a hunting trip and he knew that every time the King and his Knights when outside Camelot's gates something or someone would attack them.

So here he was battling bandits with a stick. A stick.

Gwaine had already make up a running tally of how many times he had to resorted to this method of self-defiance but what could you do when all your friends thought you were a klutz.

They were the ones not letting him wield a sword. It was there fault.

They were winning the battle, too. Only one bandit was left. And if he had had a sword he could have prevented that scum ball from grabbing him and twisting his arm behind his back without the use of his magic.

Sadly, with all their eyes on him, he had to let himself be kidnapped. He would never be able to live this down.

* * *

So this is my first ever fanfiction! Hope you like it! Review and you might get a shout out later!


	2. Chapter 1

I was supposed to be a simple grab and go.

There would be a hunting party with a skinny, dark haired boy wearing blue or red with a "ridiculous neckerchief". He had been told it would be easy. As skilled kidnappers as his men were, it would and should have been the simple job She had told him it was. The other bandits said his group was the best after all. She had wanted him and his men for that reason. But She had used the phrases "troublesome" on their target, not on the Knights of Camelot or even the King. That should have been his first clue to the absurdity of this mission.

First, half of his men were felled by fallen tree branches or unseen roots, he knew only one thing was at work. Magic! For Camelot! One within the walls of the great city of against magic was using it and that person must have been close to the King. That was the only explanation. He should have listened to the rumors that the Knights of Camelot were protected.

With many of the evil magic users like the She-Witch defeated over the years, the older and more seasoned members of the bandit guild of Albion had placed a ban on any attacks against the people of Camelot. "Don't mess with Camelot". Something would happen to you if you did. The consensus was that attacking the people of that fair city, was inviting a curse of bad luck. Of course, the ban was more of what you'd call a "guideline" than an actual rule. Most heard and scoffed at the old folks, He included. But when he was tasked with this job and found he was up against Camelot's King and his Knights, he was still wary. He never cared for the rumors or believed in them but as one by one his men fell, he could not help but think they were true.

What was he to do? He had the target he his sight but no men to get him away. What should he…

**There!** His hand darted out and grabbed the boy. Pulled him close by artfully twisting the arm behind the boy's back, he batted away they silly stick he had been using to defended himself. _Why had these highly skilled Knights not given him a sword, already?_ He brought up his sword to the neck of the poor boy and shouted "Nobody move!" Maybe this would stop have them stop.

To his surprise, it did. _How what?_

* * *

I made a Pirates ref! Hehe! So you might wonder who the SHE is! Well it's not who you think... Or is it!? ;)


	3. Chapter 2

_Shout outs first! _

**abitherabii: **thank you very much! :D

**majorbookluver: **LOVE the name! and how fast you saw my story! XD I wish they had had him do something like that but alas...

I don't own Merlin. BBC, _whose cheeky twats, _do!

* * *

_How what?_ With that statement echoing in this brain, the bandit leader couldn't remember, couldn't think of what he was to do after capturing the boy. _He was supposed to return to Her with the boy. _He remembered She had told him and his men what they were to do after ascertaining the objective, but when faced by a sword-wielding knight of Camelot, his resolve and thoughts had left him just like is ex-wife. He had been in the business for many a decade but never had he had such incompetent companies. The men She had given him seen as if their pervious quarry had mostly been frighten towns folk and weary travelers. The men had been so unequipped by the bandit life that he placed a silent prayer to the old gods for their safe passage into the next life.

That was his problem! He was going soft. He had been thinking of leaving the life, this was to be his last job.

"Nobody moves!" he hissed sharply, grabbing the attention of all of the knights. All eyes fell upon the King's manservant and the grungy marauder. The slight black man and the talk man with long blonde hair and a beard stayed as they were, in a ready position to attack if the need presented itself. The greatest reaction came from the slightest man with long dark hair and whiskers as he practically jumped at him but was quickly grabbed and held back by a giant of a man. The last knight had a head of neat blonde hair even after the fight and presented an air of authority and snobbier that made the bandit assume he was the King.

"Let's not get carried away. Put the man down" the blonde commanded, his voice sounding aloof but strong. He did hear an underlying panic underneath the strong image the King presented. Was it true, then? Did the King care for his manservant? He had never heard that type of conviction when he had raided the other nobles expect when it came towards their possessions. And with his thoughts wrapped around the relationship between King and servant, the bandit leader remembered the plan She had told him to execute once he had hold of the boy. In the mere seconds that had passed between grabbing the boy and remembering the plan, the raven hair boy had squirmed slightly towards the blonde and the extremely sharp knife, he notice, drawled a thin line of blood form the movement. As the red trickled down the boy's heck, the bandit could see the fire in the knights eyes spark. The one held by the giant redoubled his efforts to escape and wrench the boy from him as a string of curses and threat started to come from him. The light in the King's eyes burned brighter than his passionate friend.

That look made him freeze for a spit second. The boy, sensing his hesitation, slipped a little from his grasp and did escape from the knife against his throat. _Dam he is quick! _He shot out his hand holding the knife and connected with the boy as he shoved his other into to his pocket for the object She had given him. The Knights simultaneously reached out to the boy, but they were too far away. A load crack blasted through the trees as Merlin and the bandit were transported far away. The knights stumbled forward to where the two men had been. Arthur got to the place where his best friend had been moments ago and kneaded down to the ground. Something scarlet was there. Blood. Merlin's blood. And the Knights of the Around Table had no clue where he was.

* * *

SOOOO... What do ya'll think?! Review and give my ideas! I need them! **majorbookluver**'s name gave me a GREAT idea for a Merlin story that I will write shortly but I need other ideas too! Please review! Please! yup...


	4. Chapter 3

"You stabbed ME!"

"It's only a flesh wound." He was getting very annoyed at the incessant prating the boy, _no the target_, was making. It had an a little over an hour since he had taken the boy by magical teleport or something and the bandit had no clue where they had ended up. Nothing had prepared him for nausea and loss of direction the magic teleport spell had been given. Although he felt like throwing up his guts, his prisoner looked as if he was enjoying himself even if he was in the middle of a kidnapping.

He had to get the job done. He had grabbed the boy and used the teleport spell to travel to the location of the drop, where here was. Now he had to transfer the pain to his employer and be done with it. His whole troop was dead. He had not been the one to hire the stupid lackeys. His employer had provided him with them because he quoted "Whose Camelot Knights may be stupid but they are strong". To full fill this job, he needed a troop. And he got a bunch of pig- headed brutes. Now he was done with them and just had to turn-in the boy. That was what he was doing. With his trusty rope he kept tired around his waist, _handy for a bandit_, he had tied the wiry boy's wrists together and set out. The boy, _No Target_, had not stopped talking once he had recovered from the shock of getting sliced on the upper shoulder right next to the heck. Any higher and the boy would not have been worth the prize money.

"But you should give me something to clean it with! I know what can happen if you don't dress wounds properly," Merlin called.

"Your own work seems to be just fine. Now shut up, boy!" He couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't spoken a word to the prisoner except to make him hold the thing around his neck on the wound right after tying his hands together.

"Oh, so you do have a voice…" the boy trained off in a thoughtful tone that make the bandit glace back at his captive. A slight smile played on the boy's face, so small it could have been a faded reflection of one. This boy was very calm for one who had just been kidnapped by a bandit. Most people would be crying for mercy and offering mountains of gold, or cows, or their wives or girlfriends by now. Not this thin boy. He almost looked smug at the current situation.


End file.
